King of highschool
by Chachak
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATED / Chapter 3 mengulas semua tatanan,keanehan,rahasia keluarga kim. Dilengkapi dengan bumbu cinta dari Kris ketua english club yang aneh dan Tao anak kelas satu yang ngelunjak. "Kalo aku vampire.." "..coba tebak aku minum apa" "D-darah?" "Bukan" "T-terus apa' "Aku minum.." "..Fanta" Diakhiri dengan terungkapnya status jomblo seorang kim jongin.
1. Chapter 1

**King of highschool**

Nama gue Kai. a.k.a Kim Jongin. Ekspedisi minyak goreng mama yang bikin kata kata gila itu keluar dari mulut gue "Kyungsoo-"

"-mau jadi istri gue ga?" / An EXO fanfiction starring Kaisoo . Humor amateur. YAOI STYLE

**12.07.14**

Suasana semakin mencekam. Matahari menyembunyikan batang tubuhnya dibalik awan hitam yang memenuhi langit siang ini. Diiring rintikkan air hujan yang semakin deras.

Nama gue Kai. a.k.a Kim jongin. Masih inget jelas tadi pagi, mama bilang stock minyak goreng abis. Jadi sebagai anak yang berbakti kepada orangtua. Gue rela jauh jauh ke supermarket buat beli minyak penting itu. Sebenernya sih males banget. Entah kenapa gaya gravitasi kasur lebih kenceng daripada gravitasi bumi.

Tapi demi pahala dan tambahan uang jajan, badaipun gue lewatin. Sayangnya, yang gue lewatin bukan badai, tapi ujan. Shit.

Ujan, pasangannya galau. Ibaratkan ujan itu bantal, galau itu guling. Kalo gaada guling, bantal rasanya ga lengkap. Ngerti maksud gue?

Ya, gue jomblo. Ngenes sih. Mau gue jelasin gimana rasanya pura pura punya pacar padahal gebetan aja gapunya? Rasanya tuh kayak lo terbang kelangit ketujuh, eh pas udah sampe ternyata banyak orang pacaran, kayak elo lagi aus banget ternyata air minumlo sisa tetes terakhir, rasanya tuh kayak miranda kerr pake hijab pas lagi runaway victoria secret.

Ada yang ngeganjel.

Kenapa gue nutupin status jomblo gue? Gue gamau kayak Chen. Chen yang tiap pagi nyapa anak anak pake " GOOD MORNING SAYANG SAYANGKU". Chen yang diem diem nangis pas lagi pelajaran fisika. Pas gue tanya,

"Chen lo kenapa nangis?"

"Nggak kai, gue sedih aja. Kalo aksi = reaksi, lah gue? aksi gue ngedeketin cewek nggak pernah dapet reaksi. Alias dikacangin. Pas gue tanya ke dia, dia bilang dia malu sama gue yang gapernah pacaran once in a lifetime. Rasanya tuh pengen gue gorok bibir tuh cewek make cabe. Sayangnya cabe mahal."

Saat itu juga gue nyadar. Gue gamau nasib gue kayak chen.

Dan saat ujan begini. Gue rasa chen udah nginfeksi gue sama virus galaunya.

Gue naikin motor bebek tua kepemilikan embah gue. Katanya motor keramat. Soalnya rodanya bisa muter.

Sambil ngerasain rasanya ditusuk tusuk air hujan.

Dinginnya angin yang nerpa badan krempeng gue bikin gue ngurungin niat buat nerobos ujan. Akhirnya gue berenti didepan ruko yang roolingdoornya ditutup.

Butiran air yang tadi nusuk badan gue bikin badan gue babak belur. Harusnya gue bersyukur bukan butiran debu yang nerpa. Bukan aku tanpamu.. butiran debu..

Bosen, gue lebih memilih buat nyibukkin diri sendiri. Mulai dari ngitungin berapa mobil putih yang lewat.

Sampe akhirnya dia lari kearah gue.

Rambutnya basah, mukanya pucet. Mungkin kedinginan.

Satu hal yang tiba tiba terbesit dipikiran gue " Dia cewek atau cowok? " Habis, mana ada cowok yang kulitnya halus, mulus, putih kayak dia. Selain sehun.

Tubuhnya juga mungil, badannya sekel. Enak dipeluk kayaknya.

Satu lagi pikiran yang tiba tiba muncul. " Kenapa dia sama gue ga berbagi kehangatan aja ya?" Oke gue mesum.

"Kapan sih ujannya selese."

Katanya sambil ngehentakkin kaki kanannya. Kelakuannya aja kayak cewek. Pasti dia cewek.

"Kok lo diem aja sih?"

Nadanya judes.

Dia natap gue. Lebih tepatnya melotot.

Gue bales natap dia. Dan wow gue kaget. Matanya gede banget. Gue penasaran berapa diameternya.

Pelan pelan, tatapan gue turun dari matanya, ke bibirnya. Bibirnya penuh, halus, kayaknya lembut.

Gue turun dari bibirnya, ke dadanya. Jangan bilang gue mesum oke? Dada itu bisa menilai kepribadian orang itu.

Eh tapi kok..

Dadanya rata ya?

"Ih apaan sih lo liat liat badan gue!"

Katanya setengah teriak sambil nutupin dadanya pake dua telapak tangannya. yang pucet.

"Geer banget lo. Gue daritadi liatin muka pucetlo kali.-"

"- lo kedinginan? nih buatlo aja"

Gue ngulurin jaket yang daritadi gue templokkin dibahu kiri gue.

"Uhm.. makasih deh. Btw nama gue Kyungsoo."

"Gue kai."

Ucap gue sambil nerima uluran tangannya.

Dia senyum.

Gue gatau kenapa. Dada bagian kiri gue kayaknya punya masalah deh. Kok jadi deg deg ser gini ya.

Badan gue juga kok mendadak panas ya? gue sakit kali ya. Masa demam cepet banget sih.

Tiba tiba gue inget perkataan sehun.

"Aduh kai, jantung gua udah jeger jeger nih. Badan gue juga panas. Pasti gue jatuh cinta sama embak embak yang tadi."

Jangan jangan gue jatuh cinta?

Ko gue jadi seneng gini ya? senengnya kok pake bangedh ya?

Ko gue jadi pengen update di path ya?

Kim jongin is now listenging to 2NE1 Falling in love

Dan akhirnya gue mastiin. Kalo gue, kim jongin. Ngaku, kalo gue udah jatuh cinta sama Kyungsoo. As simple as a smile.

Padahal gue belom tau dia cewek apa cowok?

Gue juga belom tau dia udah punya pacar apa belom?

Apa dia udah punya suami ya?

Jangan jangan udah punya anak.

Ah bodo amat. Yang penting sekarang ada calon yang bakalan gantiin posisi guling gue. Ada orang yang bakalan ngisi kekosongan hati gue.

Dan saat itu juga gue sadar harus cepet cepet. Sebelum dia direbut orang.

Akhirnya kata kata gila itu keluar dari mulut gue

"Kyungsoo-"  
"-mau jadi istri gue ga?"

**TBC**

**Review menentukan kecepatan melanjutkan fanfic. **

**keep/del?  
**

**Thank's for reading ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**King Of Highschool**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Starring Kaisoo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter II**

**_Aku, kamu, dan dude herlino_**

* * *

"Kyungsoo-"  
"-mau jadi istri gue ga?"

Dia melotot. Gue bisa liat semburat merah dipipinya. Tapi kemudian...

**PLAK**

**PLAK**

**DUAGH **

"SIALAN LO BARU KENAL UDAH NGAJAK KAWIN-"  
"LO KIRA GUE KUCING APA BARU KENAL LANGSUNG ANU ANUAN. DASAR MESUUUUM"

**JEGER**

Petir nyamber disaat yang ga tepat.

Kyungsoo marah. Iyasih guenya aja yang bego. Tapi DEMI TUHAAAAN gue ngebet banget kawin sama makhluk ini.

"Ngomong ngomong ya kai. Gue cowok tulen."

**JEGER**

Sekali lagi, jantung gua berasa ketusuk tusuk piso dapur. Rasanya kayak ada dua kilo karung beras yang nimpa bahu gue.

Sakitnya tuh.. disini

"Oke gue minta maaf deh. Kalo gue minta maafnya pake secangkir teh sama bajigur lu mau ga maafin gue?"

Kyungsoo diem. Kayaknya lagi mikir.

"Elo mau nyogok gue?-"

"-mentang mentang badan gue semok lo mau nyogok gue pake makanan?"

Gue salah lagi. Ni orang lagi pms kali ya.

Ohiya. Diakan cowok.

"Emang lo ga laper? Oke dah gue ganti jadi secangkir teh beserta alat shalat dibayar tunai lo mau ga?"

Kyungsoo diem lagi.

Duh gue takut kena muncrat lagi.

"Okedeh tapi alat shalatnya diganti sama redvelvet aja."

Katanya sambil ngelipet tagannya pas di dada ratanya.

Didepan ruko tempat gue sama kyungsoo emang ada cafe. Lumayan sepi sih kalo diliat dari jauh. Lagian juga ujannya agak reda. Jadi gue sama Kyungsoo lebih milih buat nyebrang dibawah rintik hujan.

* * *

Suasana di cafe itu remang - remang. Ngedukung aksi gue buat ngorek informasi tentang doi.

Mbak mbak yang kerja disitu langsung nyamperin gue sama Kyungsoo. Nagih makanan apa yang pengen gue pesen.

"Dua teh chammomile sama redvelvet satu."

Dio lagi lagi natap gue.

"Lo gamau redvelvetnya?"

"Enggak, gue gasuka makanan yang terlalu manis."

Kyungsoo ngangguk.

Nggak lama setelah mesen mbak mbak yang tadi dateng lagi sambil bawa pesenan gue.

Kyungsoo buru buru nyesap aroma teh chammomile yang gue pesen.

Dia senyum lagi.

Lagi lagi senyumnya bikin jantung gue ga karuan.

"Ehem. Jadi kyungsoo, lo udah punya pacar?"

"Belom-"

Katanya sambil sibuk ngabisin redvelvetnya.

"-tapi gue punya anak."

**JEGER**

Jantung gue berasa kesetrum listrik puluhan juta ribu volt. Jangan-jangan dia punya anak diluar nikah lagi. Berarti dia udah nggak perjaka dong? Tapi kok kurang meyakinkan ya? Apa jangan jangan dia janda?

"Lo udah pernah bikin anak?"

"Belom"

Lah udah punya anak kok belom pernah anuan? Jangan jangan ntu anak setan lagi. idiiiw

"Gue ngadopsi."

Katanya sambil natap mata gue. Dalem banget.

Gue heran. Padahal dia masih muda. Kok udah ngadopsi anak aja?

"Ooh gitu. Anaklo namanya siapa?"

"Dude"

"Dude herlino maksudlo?"

Kyungsoo diem.

Air mukanya perlahan lahan berubah.

"Iya kok lo tau? Ih jangan jangan lo anak buah mama loreng ya?. Jangan jangan lo juga tau kalo gua nempelin poster dude herlino dikamar mandi gue? Jawab jujur lo tau kan?!"

Bumi gonjang ganjing

KENAPA GUA FOTO GUE AJA YANG DITEMPEL QAQ

"Asal tebak aja. Lo ngepens sama si dude? Itu anaklo, lo adopsi sejak kapan?"

"iya gue ngepens sama dude herlino. Dan gue ngadopsi anak itu dari dia masih orok sampe sekarang umurnya lima tahun. Gue ngadopsi sejak gue kelas satu smp."

Calon ibu yang baik.

"Terus lu ngempanin anaklo pake apaan? Kan lo belom kerja, lagian emak bapaklo kemana emang?"

"Emak bapak gue udah meninggal. Jadi yang ngempanin gue sama dude kakek nenek gue yang tinggal dijepang."

"Ooh sorry ya kyung. Gue gatau."

Kyungsoo ngangguk. Dia pasti kesepian banget sampe ngadopsi anak pula.

Gue lirik redvelvet yang tadi gue pesen.

Udah abis bersih banget. Dijilatin kali ya tu piring

"Kyung, tadi lo mau kemana emang sampe keujanan gini?"

"Ooh itu, gue mau jemput dude dari les pianonya. Tapi ujan, jadinya gue mampir dulu disitu."

Habis gelap terbitlah terang. Kesempatan buat nyuri hati sang calon kekasih.

"Kalo gitu, gue anterin ya."

Sebenernya sih kalo diitung itung niat baik gue cuman 0.5%, sisanya modus.

"Yaudah deh. Ayuk anterin gue."

Gausah lo minta anterin gue juga udah gue seret lo daritadi.

Gue buru buru ninggalin uang sama tip buat mbak mbak yang tadi.

Sampe didepan motor keramat itu, gue elapin dulu jok motornya pake baju gue.

Gapapa baju gue basah.

Asalkan kyungsoo nyaman duduk dibelakang gue.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gue sengaja ngebut kayak lagi di arena f1. Gue berasa turbo, sayangnya gue bukan bekicot.

Kyungsoo meluk gue kenceng kenceng. Badannya kenyel kayak jelly. Rasanya pengen gue makan saat itu juga.

Tapi sayangnya, tempat les terkutuk itu deket banget. Aksi gue jadi kurang memuaskan.

Pas udah nyampe Kyungsoo buru buru turun, dia lari lari kecil masukin tempat les itu. Gue nunggu diluar ditemenin sama abngin sore.

Udah sore aja. Moga moga si mama nggak murka sama gue.

Ga lama, kyungsoo keluar sambil pegangin tangan anak kecil yang mukanya unyu bangedhh.

Jadi dia yang namanya dude.

"Kai, ini dude. Anak gue"

Dude ngeliatin gue dari atas kebawah. Tatapannya tajem, tapi pas liat muka gue. Dia senyum.

Mungkin inilah yang disebut dengan The power of handsomeness.

"Hai Dude, nama aku kai. Panggilnya papa aja."

"Cole papa, nama aku dude."

Kyungsoo nge deathglare gue. Emang ada yang salah ya ngenalin diri sebagai calon papanya? ENGGAK

"Dude, pulang sama papa sama mama yuk"

Kata gue sambil nepuk nepuk jok motor gue.

Tanpa babibu lagi si dude udah duduk dijok depan gue. Kyungsoo pasrah aja dia ikut ikutan duduk dibelakang gue.

Jadi ini rasanya punya keluarga kecil bahagia.

Aah senangnya..

Selama diperjalanan, dude ga berenti ngomong.

Dari awal dia nanyain gue kenapa bisa bareng mamanya, gue jawab aja abis dari doker kandungan.

Akhirnya dude ngebet punya ade.

Akhirnya jitakan penuh cinta kyungsoo mendarat dikepala gue.

Dan akhirnya nyampe juga dirumah mungil kyungsoo.

"Papa nggak mau macuk dulu?"

Dude ntap gue pake puppy eyesnya yang bikin gue tepar dijalanan.

"Iya kai, lo masuk aja dulu. Mandi dulu lo, abis itu makan bareng gue sama dude."

"Kalo itu mau lo sih. Guemah iya iya aja."

Padahal gue mau BANGET

Gue masukin rumah yang pintunya udah dibukain sama kyungsoo.

"Lo keatas aja, mandi. Disana udah ada handuk. Nanti gue cariin baju yang pas buatlo."

"Ma, dude mau mandi baleng papa"

Rujuk anak gue

"Yaudah sana."

Gue gendong Dude sambil naik tangga. Kata dude sih, kamar mandi yang paling bagus ada dikamar kyungsoo.

Jadi disinilah gue berada. Dikamar istri gue.

Dan bagaikan dapet berita kawinan chen sama agung hercules, gua mengo.

KENAPA BANYAK BANGET POSTER DUDE HERLINOOOOO

"papa ngapain? Bantuin dude bukain baju dong. cucah"

"Bentar ya nak, papa buka baju dulu."

Pas gue selesai buka baju, cuman pake kolor sama handuk diluar. Kyungsoo masuk ke kamar itu. Dia kaget liat gue yang udah topless. Terlebih posisi gue saat ini mirip sama pelaku sodomi.

Dude udah gapake baju, dia terlentang diatas kasur. Sementara gue sibuk narik celana levisnya.

"Kyungsoo gue bukan-"

"Udah, lo mandi aja dulu. Dude biar gue yang bukain bajunya."

Huftt

untungnya kyungsoo ngerti.

Gue buru buru masukin kamar mandinya.

Dan bagaikan kena sembur minyak telon, pala gue panas.

KENAPA DISINI JUGA BANYAK POSTER DUDE HERLINO!

Rasanya tuh kayak si dude herlino itu liatin gue mandi. Risih, akhirna gue robek tu poster. Gue rendem dalem aer. Gue jadiin bubur koran terus gue abisin sekali teguk.

**TOK TOK**

"Papa, dude boleh masuk ga?"

"Masuk aja ga dikonci kok."

Iya pintunya ga

gue konci. Padahal gue ngarep yang ngetok kyungsoo. haupete

Dude nongolin palanya, dia liat gue yang lagi asik berendem.

"Sini papa mandiin."

Gue turun dari bathtub, gue tarik dude. Gue gosok gosok punggung sama badannya dengan penuh kasih sayang seorang ayah. /ciee

Serasa udah bersih, gue bilas badannya. Gue keringin badannya pake handuk kecil warna pink motif hello kitty.

Pas gue udah keluar kamar mandi.

Gue liat kyungsoo lagi sibuk nyariin baju buat dude, sedangkan baju buat gue udah diterlantarkan diujung tempat tidur.

Dia minjemin gue kemeja putih sama celana item pendek selutut, lengkap beserta kolor spongebob warna kuning.

Gue pake baju itu pas kyungsoo sibuk makein baju dude.

Hal yang terbesit dipikiran gue "kenapa gue ga dipakein baju juga?"

Konyol, tapi gue selesai pake baju lebih lama daripada dude.

Gue masih ngancingin kemeja, dude udah pake minyak telon.

"Mama, papa nggak dipakein baju?"

Kata dude sambil nunjuk gue pake dagunya.

Anak pintar.

Gue sama kyungsoo lirik lirikan. sampe akhirnya kyungsoo yang ngancingin semua kancing di kemeja yang gue pake.

Mukanya sama muka gue deket banget.

Pengen gue cipok tapi ada anak kecil. Malangnya nasib.

* * *

Selesai mandi, gue, kyungsoo, sama anak gue makan malem.

Candle light dinner gitu.

Walaupun sebenernya lebih mirip acara makan makan setelah ngepet berjamaah.

Baru setengah gue makan malem, gue inget udah mau jem 10. Mama bisa marah minyaknya belom nyampe.

"Mama, papa pulang dulu ya. Udah malem"

Kyungsoo senyum. Dude yang duduk dipangkuan kyungsoo udah nguap nguap.

"Yaudah, dude papa kamu mau pulang. Ga pamitan dulu?"

Dude ngambil tangan kiri gue, terus diciumnya tangan lembut nan halus milik gue.

"Dadah mama, dudeku sayank. Papa going to home dulu yah muachhh"

Dude maupun kyungsoo mengo. Geli kali liat tingkah gue yang kelewat alay.

Gue udah siap berangkat, tapi sebuah pemandangan memuakkan ngurungin niat gue buat langsung cus kerumah.

Itu tukang bajugur.

Bersama chen yang lagi ngisep bajigur.

"Woi chen ngapain lo disini?"

"Ini rumah gue kelez. lah lo ngapain disini?"

Katanya sambil nunjuk gue pake sendok bajigurnya.

"Abis dari rumah istri sama anak gue."

Jawab gue santai.

Tapi kayaknya chen kelewat santai.

"OEMJI HELOWW DEMI APAPUN KIM JONGIIN SEJAK KAPAN LO PUNYA ISTRI! SEKARANG UDAH PUNYA ANAK AJA GIMANA POPULASI MANUSIA KALO SETIAP ORANG WUJUDNYA KAYAK ELOOOO TAT"

"Wolez masbro. Panjang ceritanya. Pokoknya elo nggak boleh nginjekkin kaki lo dirumah istri gue-"

"-kalo ngga gue kawinin lo sama agung hercules"

Chen mengo.

"Bukannya pacarlo dikanada ya? Ko sekarang lo udah punya istri sama anak di korea? Jangan jangan lo ngibulin gue"

Mmam

to

the

pus

Gue lupa sandiwara cinta gue.

Sambadi help mihhhh

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**King Of Highschool**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**_Jomblo on the way_**

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Author pov**

_Keesokan harinya..._

Pagi hari yang cerah. Dihiasi meongan kucing dan jeritan pengantin baru. Disanalah keluarga Kim tinggal. Dikelilingi oleh rumah rumah tetangga yang ga jelas asal usulnya.

Hari ini masih seperti hari biasanya. Matahari mesih muncul dari timur, kucing tetangga masih doyan nyolong ikan, dan agung hercules masih belom nerima respons dari Chen.

Tapi ditengah ketenangan itu-

"KAII BANGUUN! NANTI KAMU TELAT MASUK SEKOLAHHH" Teriak mama kim membahana badai ulala sampe kucing tetangga muntahin tulang tulang ikan hasil kerja haramnya.

"Mas kainya udah berangkat daritadi" Kata mbok inah pembantu keluarga kim yang lagi repot elapin meja makan yang kena muncratan mama kim.

Teteh, abang, mamah, papahnya kai mengo. Sejak kapan anak bontotnya ontime? Biasanya juga berangkat jam sembilan belom mandi. Kok sekarang jam enam udah berangkat. Mungkin Kai dibeliin mio Vino kali ya.

Tapi di satu sisi, mereka seneng soalnya ngga bakal nyium aroma tak sedap khas iler orang yang buru buru bangun soalnya telat masuk sekolah.

Anak pertama keluarga kim itu cowok. Cowok banget sampe ga perlu kalian tengok jenis kelaminnya. Abangnya kai namanya ken. Ken ini emang mirip pasangannya barbie. Putih, macho, ganteng, mancung, enak diliat. Berbandin terbalik sama adek bontotnya -kai. Ken ini udah kerja di perusahaan papanya Kai. Jabatannya direktur tim produksi. Padahal dulu, abangnya ambil jurusan tataboga di smk, lulus smk ken masuk itb dengan jurusan percocoktanaman hati /loh

Intinya, Ken itu selalu bimbang, labil sesuai sama horoscopenya -libra. Bingung aja kenapa papanya nggak ngasih nama Bambang, kan kalo dikasih julukan jadi Bambang Ci Bimbang.

Anak kedua keluarga kim itu cewek. Cewek tulen. Kulitnya kuning langsat ya, bukan kuning bang***. Namanya Krey. Krey doyan banget gonta ganti warna rambut. Detik ini sih rambutnya warna grey, biar seirama sama krey -katanya. Krey tinggi banget untuk ukuran cewek. Badannya kayak model, idungnya nggak pesek nggak mancung, perawakan wajahnya imut, unyu, adem, betah diliatin lama lama. Anak jurusan tekhnik kima yang lulus 2 tahun lebih cepet. Anak jenius satu satunya keluarga Kim. Krey anak gaul blog yang suka ngepost galau galau. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, kai suka banget bacain blog tetehnya ini.

Kayak satu ini, abang dan teteh kai emang suka ngobrol berdua. Beda sama kai yang lebih milih ngomong sendiri.

"Krey, gua makan telor duluan apa ayam duluan?"

"Nasinya dicampur apa dipisah?"

"Minum susu apa air putih dulu krey?"

"Mandi sekarang apa ntar aja?"

"Pak-"

"Iih abang bacot banget. Capcipcup aja sendiri lah krey capek dengerin ocehan abang males banget ih bete ih mamah krey mau kabur dari rumah aja ih abang gamau berenti ngomong ih mamaaaah"

"Udah ken kamu jangan gangguin adek kamu, krey kamu kacangin aja abang kamu ntar juga dia capek sendiri."

Ucap mamah kim penuh kedamaian.

"IIIH MAMAH EMANG KEN MARTABAK APA DIKACANGIN"

Bumi gonjang ganjing

Baru kali ini mereka melihat seorang ken teriak layaknya banci dikejar kejar satpol pp.

Oke, tinggalkan keanehan keluarga kim ini.

Bagaimana dengan kai?

Apa yang ia lakukan?

Kenapa dia berangkat begitu pagi?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Di suatu tempat yang dikelilingi orang-orang idiot.._

"Tao beb.."

"Eh Kris sayang"

Yang dipanggil kris buru buru duduk ditempat kosong samping tao.

Perlahan tangannya nyentuh tangan Tao.

"Eh beb kok tangan amu dingin beud si?" Ujar tao yang agak kaget tapi seneng dipegang tangannya sama aa kris

"Jangan jangan aku.."

"..vampire" Kata kris sambil pasang komok kaget melotot mulut mengo. Mirip sama penjahat kelamin

"HAH?!" Saking polosnya tao.. Dia percaya kalo pacarnya jelmaan vampire. Padahal akting cowoknya itu loh.. nggak pantes dibilang akting

"Kalo aku vampire.."

"..coba tebak aku minum apa"

"D-darah?"

"Bukan"

Tao udah keringet dingin nahan pipisnya yang gatau kenapa pengen buru buru keluar.

"T-terus apa?"

Kris senyum miring. Otaknya juga ikutan miring. Jadi ya untuk teman teman yang baca ini. Hati hati yah, senyum miring identik dengan kesan cool. Tapi efeknya bisa bikin otak kita ikutan miring. Korbannya sudah banyak kawan. Waspadalah.. waspadalah..

"Aku minum..."

"...fanta"

**PLAK**

**PLAK**

**PLAK**

**JEDUG**

**DUAGH **

oh, itu suara Kai yang lagi membasmi nyamuk dipinggir kelas. Menggunakan senjata tradisional -sendal jepit.

"Duh beb enak banget sih pacaran dikelas kamu dapet obat nyamuk gratis"

Lanjut Kris.

"HEH LO KIRA NI SEKOLAH PUNYA KAKEK BUYUT LO? LO KIRA GUE JELMAAN BAYGON? LO KIRA DISINI TEMPAT PACARAN? DENGER YA MEN DISINI KELAS, BUAT BELAJAR, MENIMBA ILMU BUKAN MENIMBUN DOSA DAN BERMAKSIAT!"

...

...

"Alhamdulillah kai tobat"

"Otidaak tanda tanda kiamaat"

"Kiamat sudah dekaaaaat"

Itulah kicauan yang terdengar setelah kai selesai berteriak setegah curhat setengah dakwah.

"Oke deh, yang jomblo mah sirikan.."

"..hayuk beb pacaran dikelas kamu aja"

Ujar tao narik bebebnya keluar kelas.

Ninggalin kai yang masih cengo

Kenapa

Kenapa tao

Kenapa dia tau?

"CHEEEEEEN JOMBLO AKUT GUE SUMPAHIN BINI LO NTAR MIRIP AMA AGUNG HERKULES CHEEN KURANG AJAAR DIMANA LO!?"

Disisi lain

"Duh, min kayaknya abang chen kudu kabur nih. Sori ya umin. Somaynya kamu aja yang bayar ya besok aku ganti. Babaay muaaach"

Memang apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua?

Apa ya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Flashback_**

**_Kai pov_**

"Bukannya pacarlo dikanada ya? Ko sekarang lo udah punya istri sama anak di korea? Jangan jangan lo ngibulin gue"

Mamahh kai ketauan boong mamaaaaah

Suparmaan ai nid yuuuu

Eh tapi gue kan cowok. Cowok kan ga boleh lari dari masalah. Gue kan gentle. Apa gue jujur aja ya? tapi ntar gue dikatain udah item, pesek, jomblo lagi. Kan nggak enak. aduh gue bilang ga ya.

Loh kok gua ikutan bimbang kayak abang ken sih.

"Chen.."

suasana jadi mencekam. auman kai barusan mirip sama suzana pas manggil bang bokir. Terlebih, disamping kanan kai ada abang abang bajigur yang udah selonjoran diatas gerobaknya bagaikan lagi nonton catatan hati seorang kai.

Mas bramm...

"..soal gue ldran itu.."

"..cuman boongan. gue ngibulin lo. gue ngibulin seluruh orang dikelas. seluruh orang disekolah. kecuali sehun."

"WHAAAT-"

"Sshh.." Desis kai sambil nempelin telunjuk kanannya ke bibir chen.

Abang abang bajigur yang daritadi nontonin udah gigitin kuku..

ini adegan.. kurang romantis apa coba

"Gue minta.."

"..elo nggak kasih tau siapa siapa. Keep it as a secret. Kalo lo sebarin lewat grup whatsapp, line, kakaotalk, apalagi path. Gue giles mulutlo make bakiak nini gue. Pokoknya, iduplo gabakal tentram chen. Ingat itu."

Setelah selesai, Kai langsung ngebut naek motor bebeknya. Ninggali chen yang ternyata tadi lagi sibuk telfonan sama baekhyun -biang gosip sekolah.

Dan, semenit kemudian seluruh sekolah udah tau. Kalo ternyata kai itu..

**jomblo**

**TBC**


End file.
